


peach island

by magiebleue (ayumihayashi)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Animal Crossing References, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Little!Jaehyun, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!doyoung, it's just cute okay, littlespace, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/magiebleue
Summary: Doyoung doesn’t really care if Taeyong is going to lecture him when he comes back for letting Jaehyun stay up late and play games, Jaehyun’s smile and happy giggles are worth everything.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122





	peach island

**Author's Note:**

> hey! just a quick something about little jaehyun :D I was feeling really soft and I just wrote it, also I love animal crossing so I had to add it there....enjoy!
> 
> hytori xx

Doyoung was laying in his bed, his Switch in his hands as he was peacefully planting tulips here and there on his island when he suddenly heard three soft knocks on his door. He looked at the hour on his phone next to him, nearly ten o'clock, everyone was out eating and probably drinking except for himself and Jaehyun who stayed at the dorms, way too tired to go out.

"Come in," he said, ruffling his hair before yawning, putting his Switch down on the bed. The door opened slowly, revealing a soft looking Jaehyun wearing a way too large peachy pink t-shirt, white sleeping shorts, and his favorite yellow fuzzy socks. His dark blue hair was a mess on top of his head, his face without any makeup, and his eyes were puffy, he probably just woke up from a short nap. He looked so adorable, way more different than the Jaehyun on stage. But one thing was clear and obvious is that Jaehyun looked sad, incredibly sad. Like a lost puppy. His cheeks and nose are red, his big eyes are also wet and Doyoung could see how he was holding himself back from crying. 

"Are you alright? Did you need anything?" his voice a little rough from not using it for hours. He can see Jaehyun swallow and look down, he shook his head and simply stood there looking lost and so small in the doorway.

"C-can Hyunnie stay with Doie?" his voice was barely audible as if he was too scared to ask Doyoung something in fear of bothering him. Doyoung could feel his heart squeeze in his chest, he felt bad and he did not even know why.

"Baby, are you feeling little?" he asked cautiously, voice no louder than a whisper. 

Jaehyun sniffled and nodded, "Big Hyunnie had a nightmare, scary." 

"Oh angel," Doyoung said, he immediately peels his blanket back a little to make space for the little. Jaehyun closed the door behind him and ran to climb into the small bed next to Doyoung. It was a little bed, made for one person only but Doyoung did not mind, they were going to cuddle and stay squished together anyway. Just like how they liked it. Doyoung covers him with the blanket to keep him warm and Jaehyun wrapped his arms around the other, he immediately started to sob loudly, face buried in Doyoung's neck as he held Doyoung's shirt tightly in his hands like he was scared Doyoung might leave him. 

"Hey, hey, calm down, everything’s fine. I’m here, it was just a nightmare." he ran his hand through the soft dark hair, hugging Jaehyun tighter, "It’s over baby, it’s over."

They stayed like that for some time, the little cried for a long time in Doyoung’s arms, face nuzzled in his now slightly damp sleeping shirt, Doyoung kept whispering sweet praises to his baby. Calling him the strongest peach in the world, reassuring him, and kissing the top of his head. Jaehyun finally got tired though, the loud sobs were soon replaced by soft sniffles and hiccups bubbling out of his throat but he was still trembling.

“Hyunnie, do you want Pingu?” he asks and Jaehyun gasped, pulling his face away from his chest and he looked up, his eyes bright and wide. 

“Can I?” he asks shyly, looking at Doyoung hesitantly. Doyoung gently cupped Jaehyun's face and wiped away the stray tears falling down his soft pink cheeks.

"Of course you can!" he pulled his own penguin plushie from behind himself and handed it to the little who giggled cutely. Jaehyun hugged the plushie before tucking it under his arm, smiling widely at Doyoung, dimples popping on his soft cheeks. “Thank you Youngie!”

Doyoung melted at the sight, his gummy smile stuck on his face as he watched Jaehyun talk to the plushie softly.

After some minutes, Doyoung decided to take his Switch and finish planting his flowers, Jaehyun was too engrossed with the penguin so he had nothing else left to do. It’s when he finished decorating around his house and fishing a carp that he noticed how silent Jaehyun was. He turned his head to see the little staring at the screen, eyes wide and shiny, thumb in his mouth as he silently sucked on it, Pingu now squished against his cheek. Doyoung smiles and turns back to his screen, letting Jaehyun put his head on his shoulder for a better view. 

He spent some time talking to Lolly, his favorite character of course, before running to the museum to show Jaehyun his large collection. The little gasped at every tiny bug and fish Doyoung showed him, asking the older if they had Pingu in it too, to which Doyoung sadly replied that no, they did not. 

"Hyunnie pway?" Jaehyun asked, voice small and shy. Doyoung knows that they have a rule of not letting the littles play games or watch anything this late but Doyoung is a weak man. Jaehyun could look at him with those big shiny eyes and ask for five boxes of his favorite heart-shaped lollipops and Doyoung would probably buy them for him in an instant. If Taeyong doesn't kill him first, of course.

He hands the Switch to his baby peach and gets the chance to have the younger give him one of his brightest smiles, the one with the dimples and all. As if Doyoung wasn't suffering enough already.

“Youngie! Look!” Jaehyun giggled loudly, Doyoung’s avatar was now busy hitting Eugene, the “ _ugly one_ ” as Jaehyun liked to call him, with his net over and over again. The little never really played the game as it should be played, he only liked to bother villagers and eat the peaches on Doyoung’s island. 

The older brought his hand to ruffle the other’s dark blue hair, making Jaehyun complain and pout, eyes not leaving the screen.

That is how he ends up with a cute babbling Jaehyun with his head on his shoulder, whispering random stuff related to the game, or even imitating the villagers talking gibberish. Doyoung stayed there, watching Jaehyun shake some trees to eat its peaches, smiling so much that his cheeks started to hurt but he does not mind. He sighs before kissing the younger’s on the temple and pulling up the blanket on both of them.

He doesn’t really care if Taeyong is going to lecture him when he comes back for letting Jaehyun stay up late and play games, Jaehyun’s smile and happy giggles are worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
